


Sentence Drabble #2 | Sam Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, He's not listening, Or Is he?, Sentence drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, you idiot!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence Drabble #2 | Sam Winchester x Reader |

"Sam-"

"So there's been a few reports of people dying-"

"Sam, could you please-?"

"-and I think it might be our kind of case because there's-"

"-stop talking for a sec-"

"-this weird pattern of victims-"

"-so I can tell you something-"

"-and I think it might just be a simple-"

"-Sam, shut the fuck up-"

"-salt and-"

"I love you, you idiot!"

"Burn... Were you saying something?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I started doing sentence drabbles on Tumblr, but I'll post them here too.
> 
> Have a sentence? Take a look at the criteria on this post: http://tonystarks-girl.tumblr.com/post/129543941179/send-me-sentences
> 
> And drop me a comment with a sentence and all the extra info.


End file.
